Fallen World
by TheLoneClone
Summary: In a massive zombie apocalypse, Skye, Ward, Fitz, and Simmons are separated from the team, and soon meet a young girl named Sophia. They all soon meet Carl and Rick Grimes, along with Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene. Soon, the members grow close with each other, only to have their friendships ruined by walkers - and certain secrets. Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content.
1. Sophia

S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Grant Ward fired his handgun, killing the zombie limping towards himself and his girlfriend, his rookie student Skye. He, Skye, and their two best friends, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, were lost in a world where the dead eat the living and the living have to fight to survive. The four was separated from their leader, Phil Coulson, and pilot, Melinda May, along with specialist Antoine Triplett.

"Get the hell outta here!" Ward yelled to Skye. Fitz and Simmons were at their current shelter, an abandoned cabin with ample food, water, and tools. "Go! Go! Go!" Ward yelled, firing into another zombie's head, killing it. "Get to the car!" Ward ordered, Skye not arguing. Ward fired his pistol, only to discover it is out of ammo in the clip. The two soon got to the car, Ward starting it up and driving. "That was too damn close!" Skye sighed. "I know!" Ward replied. "We've got to get back to – holy shit Ward, look!" she continued, pointing out the window to a blonde girl.

"Is she one of them?" Skye asked. "I don't know," Ward replied, loading up his pistol. He stepped from the vehicle, Skye following, a hatchet in hand. "Hey, little girl," Ward softly called. She looked up to him. "You – your not one of them, are you?" she asked. Ward shook his head. "No. Want to come with us, to our cabin?" he asked. She nodded. "Is it safe there?" she asked. Skye smiled. "For now." The girl smiled, getting into the backseat. In the car, Skye looked back to the girl. "What's your name?" she asked. The girl looked to Skye. "Sophia." Skye nodded. "My name is Skye. This is Grant," she said, pointing to the driver. Ward smiled, waving.

Sophia smiled. "Thanks for taking me," she said, looking down. "How did you get out here?" Skye asked. "I was with my mom and dad, with a bunch of other people, a long time ago, when this first started. My dad died, and soon I got separated from my group." Skye opened her mouth. "Oh. Well, you'll be safe with us," Skye smiled. Soon, Ward got the car to the cabin. Fitz and Simmons opened the door, both smiling. "You made it!" Simmons exclaimed, running to Skye and hugging her.

"Who's this?" Fitz asked, pointing to Sophia. "This is Sophia," Ward smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Sophia, this is Leo and Jemma," Ward introduced the two. "Hello," Fitz said, the Scottish man smiling. Sophia waved to the two. Soon, the five went inside. "How old are you, Sophia?" Simmons asked. Sophia thought for a moment. "Fourteen, I think," she said. Fitz nodded. "Well, Sophia, let me show you around," Skye offered, standing up.

Skye took Sophia and showed her the kitchen, living room, and the bedrooms. Soon, Sophia said, "I think I'll take a nap." Skye nodded. "Okay." Ward yawned. "I think I'll turn in too. It's been a long day." Fitz nodded. "Goodnight," he said as Skye walked up to Ward and planted a kiss on his lips. "Goodnight, Ward," she said, smiling. "Goodnight," Ward replied, returning the kiss.

Simmons stood up. "Anybody want a snack?" she asked. The two others raised their hands. "Okay, I'll go get something." As Simmons walked out, Skye noticed Fitz look at her as she walked out. When he looked back to Skye, he saw her smirking at him. "What the hell are you looking at me like that for?" he asked. "You should tell her, Fitz," she said. Fitz blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about, Skye," he shook his head. "You like her, Fitz, I know it," she smiled. Fitz groaned. "Okay, okay, I do," he said. Skye pumped her fist. "But don't go talking about it with your bloody hell of a mouth!" he said. "Okay, okay!" she smiled as Simmons soon walked in.

**# # #**

**Yes, I've redone this story! This is the way I'll do it: one chapter will focus on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters, another on Walking Dead characters. The pairings are as follow:**

**Skye/Ward, Fitz/Simmons, Coulson/May, Rick/Michonne, Carl/Sophia, Daryl/Beth, Sasha/Triplett, Tyreese/Karen, with some Carol/Daryl and Beth/Carl thrown in. I may also do Tyreese/Carol later. **


	2. Bullseye

Daryl Dixon fired the arrow from his crossbow, pinning the walker into the tree. Beth Greene, his companion, darted to the walker, retrieving the arrow before Daryl did. She smiled, wanting to help out the hunter. Daryl nodded, smiling, taking the arrow. He slid it into the crossbow. Another walker was swaggering into sight. As the redneck aimed the crossbow, Beth grabbed his arm. "Wait! Daryl, can I get this one?" she asked.

Daryl looked at the blonde teenager, then sighed, handing the weapon to her. She smiled, aiming the crossbow at the walker. She fired, slamming the arrow into its head. "You got a damn bullseye," Daryl complimented, smiling. "Impressive." Beth smiled, handing the crossbow back to Daryl. "No big deal," she said, going off after the arrow. Daryl stood in shock; he had loved Carol Peletier before, but now she may be as good as dead, and Carl Grimes loved Beth, but the same could be said for Carl what has been said for Carol. But still, would the two ever work out?

# # #

Rick Grimes stabbed with the pole, killing the walker in front of him. His fourteen year old son, Carl, stepped up, his silenced pistol in hand. The two were on their own, looking for any survivors; and most importantly, Judith, Carl's baby sister and Rick's baby daughter…unless she belonged to Shane Walsh. Rick's wife, Lori, believed Rick to be dead at the start, and soon she and Shane had sex, and later on, she got pregnant, and the father was unknown: either Rick or Shane.

But after Shane's death, Rick is looking after Judith as his own child, even if she is Shane's daughter. The two had found her bloodied baby carrier, but no body parts. The two have been on their own since the attack on the prison. "Do you think we'll find anyone, dad?" Carl asked. Before Rick could reply, a voice behind them said, "I think you already have." The two spun around, pistols drawn, only to discover that the katana-wielding Michonne was standing behind them.

The two lowered their guns, Rick muttering "Michonne," as Carl ran, hugging the woman. Michonne returned the embrace, hugging Carl tightly. Ever since Lori's death, Michonne has been like a mother to Carl, watching out for him and getting him things on supply runs. "You didn't find anyone?" Rick asked. Michonne nodded. "You did? Beth or Judith?" Carl asked, hopefully. "Well, I saw Daryl call back into the woods some for Beth, but soon walkers overran my position and I had to fall back," Michonne replied. Carl looked to his dad, then Michonne. "We have to find them!" he exclaimed, walking off into the direction Michonne came. "Carl! Wait!" Rick called. "Hell no!" Carl shouted, looking back. "We have to help them! They are our friends, our…our family." Rick looked down, sighing. "Okay, we go back to that area to look. If we don't find them, we move on, got it?" Rick said.

Carl nodded, and then turned around, walking off into the direction where Michonne saw Daryl, and soon started running. Rick and Michonne ran, too, following Carl. "Follow me!" Michonne called, leading them to an area with a clearing. "This was where I saw them," she said, pointing. "Daryl? Beth?" Carl called softly. "Who the hell is that?" Daryl called. "Daryl! It's me, Carl, with my dad and Michonne!" Carl called back. "The hell? Y'all lived?" he asked. "Yeah, Carl replied, now seeing the two.

Carl saw Beth, happy she was okay, but was saddened Judith wasn't there. "Y-y-you don't have J-J-Judith?" Carl stuttered, tears coming up to his eyes. Beth sadly shook her head. Carl wiped his eyes as Beth motioned for her to come to him. He did so as Daryl looked to Rick. "Y'all find anyone else?" he asked. Rick shook his head. "Nah," he looked down. Daryl kicked the dirt. "Dammit!" he shouted.

Michonne turned around, seeing a black SUV with an eagle logo on the side. "Um, Rick? Daryl?" she said, pointing. "What the hell is that?" The two looked at the vehicle. Rick shook his head. "No damn clue," he said, but soon started walking towards it. "But they may help us." Michonne and Daryl looked to each other, shrugging, before turning to the kids. "Beth. Carl." Daryl motioned for them to follow. "Come on," he said, walking off to the SUV, Michonne, Beth, and Carl following.

**# # #**

**The first Walking Dead chapter is done! More S.H.I.E.L.D. the next chapter, with Coulson, Triplett, and May! Rick and the others (Michonne, Beth, Daryl, and Carl) will meet up with the other AOS characters (Fitz, Simmons, Ward, and Skye), and Sophia. Please rate and review!**


End file.
